


Fast Forward

by TheaterTherapy



Series: I Know It's Today [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, Flashforward - Freeform, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterTherapy/pseuds/TheaterTherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds himself in Central Park sharing a bench with a hot stranger. Something odd happens when they make eye contact, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Please note! The way this story is set up is that Loki never invaded Earth, but Thor is still an Avenger. The Avengers are still a team, and Loki is just visiting Midgard to see Thor. 
> 
> This is just a short prompt I wanted to do. Just some cute, fluffy feels. Enjoy!

The cold winter of New York had finally passed, and the civilians were eager to finally leave their houses without having to bundle up in numerous layers. Tony Stark, though it may seem unexpected, had to agree with the normal people. It was too nice of a day to be spent burrowed in his lab tinkering away on nothing in particular.

 

The billionaire lazily walked down the street, a pair of aviators shielding his eyes from the sun, as well as prying paparazzi. The brunette wasn't looking for anything in particular. This particular trip was mostly because Steve thought he needed to get out more, or something like that. Honestly, Tony wasn't really listening after Steve started his lecture about how Tony couldn't live in his lab. Which he totally could, if only to prove the American icon wrong.

 

As Tony walked, he spotted a hotdog cart and decided, 'What the hell, why not?' He ordered the classic, and threw some bills at the seller. The seller tried to hand the greasy concoction to the playboy, to which the billionaire raised a conceited eyebrow. 

 

"I don't like being handed things." He said, all his arrogance in place. 

 

"To bad, pal. What am I supposed to do about it." The seller replied irritatedly. Tony rolled his eyes, as if he was talking to a particularly slow child.

 

"Could you just-" He motioned toward the table top. The seller, seeing as he wasn't in the mood to put up with bitchy customers, grudgingly put the hotdog down on the table and crossed his hands over his chest. Tony grabbed it quickly and walked off with a 'thanks,' thrown over his shoulder.

 

He walked briskly toward Central Park, deciding to eat his makeshift lunch on an empty park bench. As he walked, he took note of how the park was awash with colors, the blooming flowers added a cheerful mood to the passersby. 

 

Finding a quiet section of the park, Tony sat down on the deserted bench, one hand on his knee and the other balancing the hotdog precariously with the other. He looked around, taking in the scenery. 

 

'Hmm, maybe Steve actually did know what he was talking about..." Tony thought, taking a bit of his hotdog. The billionaire looked around, trying to scoop out the area for paparazzi. So far, it looked like he had gone relatively unseen. Great. 

 

With an unhurried grace that only a billionaire could possess, he ate his food and took in the nature, or whatever it is that those hippie types were always rambling on about. 

 

The brunette pulled a small device from his pocket, a cell phone jammer. It blocked on cell phones in the immediate area from being able to take pictures or calls. Tony was quite proud of it. Being an A-list celebrity, he took extra precaution to make sure his day wouldn't be interrupted by flashing cameras and shouted questions. 

 

Just when the genius was starting to get bored, a tall, lithe man sat down on the bench next to him, to absorbed in his novel to pay the billionaire any mind. Tony was a bit taken aback by the reaction, or lack therefore, from the pale man. Usually people recognized him instantly and begged for autographs and photos. Nothing of the sort came from stranger, though. 

 

Tony turned his body to face the man, now. He was dressed impeccably; a black suit that was clearly tailored to hug his lithe figure, shiny dress shoes, skinny black tie, and a gold and green scarf that was wrapped around his long neck. He wore a black trench coat that came down to his knees, as it was still cold for the springtime weather. As much as Tony hated to admit it, he looked damn good.

 

From this angle, the playboy could see the man's profile. He had a straight, aristocratic nose, sharp cheekbones, and ebony locks that Tony had the urge to run his hands through. Now, if only he just would turn to look at him....

 

"Is there something I can help you with?" The man asked, putting a finger in his book to mark the page before looking up at Tony. The brunette found himself looking up into the greenest eyes he had ever seen, he could practically feel the world come to a halt around them. 

 

Suddenly, he could feel the world flashforward around them. He could see himself and the stranger sitting at his favorite restaurant on a date, the ebony haired man laughing at his crude jokes and staring at him with adoration. He saw himself laugh at something the man said, leaning forward to get closer to the handsome stranger. 

 

He felt the flash forward again, this time, he and the stranger were in Tony's Malibu mansion, curled out together on the designer couch watching a trashy action movie. They were laughing and cracking jokes about the awfulness of the plot and who could predict what would happen next.

 

Tony tried to blink, but the scenes just kept changing. Himself, holding hands with the stranger at a charity event, paparazzi snapping photos and shouting.

 

The stranger cooking in his state of the art kitchen, himself placing his arms around that lithe waist and pressing opened mouthed kisses to the back of his neck. 

 

Light reflecting off the ocean on his Malibu property as the stranger ran toward the water, looking over his shoulder as Tony followed. Tony saw himself drive in a lightly tackle the man, pinning him down in the shallow water as waves lapped at their bodies. He could see them giggling like school children, and then the stranger leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Tony watched himself as he wrapped his arms around the stranger and kiss him back just as passionately. 

 

The ebony haired man throwing his head back in ecstasy as Tony pounded into him, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath. Tony, biting his neck as he moaned his pleasure.

 

Himself and the stranger on an alter. He was dressed in a black Armani suit, while the stranger was dressed in a stark white one. They were getting married! He had never seen himself look so happy.....

 

The couple sitting on the couch, a small infant cradled in the stranger's arm. The infant looking up at him with big green eyes... Hell! The kid even had the billionaire's nose! 

 

The family... He was holding an adorable toddler, a girl with dark brown tresses and big brown eyes, and his son. The stranger staring lovingly at him as he kissed the little girl on the cheek as she giggled at the tickle of his beard.

 

The two of them together, worn with age as they sat together in the bench they had met at, reminiscing..... 

 

"-cuse me? Are you alright?" Tony was brought back to the present as the man leaned in, trying to get his attention. His brows were pinched together in obvious worry, and he was waving his hand in front of Tony's face to get his attention. The billionaire shook his head, opening his mouth to say a witty remark, but nothing came out. He gaped for a second, before coming out with a shaking, "yeah."

 

"You seemed quite distant for a moment, are you sure you're alright?" The stranger asked, and oh, that accent! 

 

"Yeah, all good! I'm more than good...great even!" The brunette stuttered, trying to come up with something clever but failing miserably.

 

"Well, if you are quite sure, I must be on my way. I have a meeting with my brother." The man said, getting up to leave. He pulled out his phone, trying to call his brother. The phone made a crackling sound before going black.

 

"Damn." The man said, annoyed. He went to get to his feet.

Before he could get up, Tony's arm shot out and grabbed the stranger by the wrist. 

 

"Wait! Is that a Stark Phone?" Tony asked, a bit too excitedly.

 

"Yes..." The stranger said, obviously distrustful of the complete stranger touching him.

 

"I can help. I created them for God's sake." The billionaire said, removing his aviators so the man could see his face. The stranger looked at him, but gave no recognition of knowing him. This confused Tony.

 

"I'm Tony, as in, the Tony Stark. I created this little gadget here." He said, waving the phone around. The stranger smirked mischievously.

 

"Ah, yes. My brother has talked about you." The pale beauty said.

 

"Let me help you." Tony said earnestly. He turned the phone on and pretended to mess around with it as he discreetly turned off the cell phone jammer. The phone came back to life with a beep and the billionaire handed it back to taller man.

 

"See, good as new, Legs." He said flirtatiously. The man laughed, taking the phone and looking down. They stood there staring at each other with varying looks of amusement. 

 

"And... If you even needed help with any other Stark related product, my personal number is in there." Tony said, looking away and scratching the back of his neck. The stranger chuckled, a beautiful sound, making Tony turn back. 

 

"Are you always this helpful to your customers, Mr. Stark?" He questioned, taking his phone and looking at the new contact.

 

"Only to the ones who spark my interest...." Tony said, letting the statement ring in the air. The stranger thankfully chuckled, pocketing the phone.

 

"So... What's your name?" 

 

"My name is Loki, and I believe you will be seeing a lot more of me, Anthony." The lithe man said. He started to walk away.

 

'Loki? Why does that name sound so familiar?'

 

"Bye!" Tony yelled. He was met with a laugh and the wave of a hand.

 

~*~*~*~  


 

The billionaire walked into the penthouse that was filled to the brim with super powered people. They were all sitting on the couch as the thunderer rambled on about his family.  

 

"What's up, Thunderbolt?" Tony asked, going to pour himself a drink. 

 

"As I was telling our shield brothers, my own brother is on Midgard. My Lady Jane gave him a cellular device. He has been wandering around New York all morning. You will meet him soon, Friend Tony. I believe you will like him. You two are similar in many ways." Thor gave him that big, puppy dog smile. Tony couldn't help but return it.

 

"Cool. What's his name?" Tony asked casually, turning around with drink in hand.

 

"Loki." 

 

Tony's glass shattered on the ground.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews appreciated! :)


End file.
